Breakeven
by koichii
Summary: 'Cause when the heart breaks no, it don't break even... COMPLETE! Sorry for the arrangement of the fic. FFn editor is too stubborn. ugh.


**I was kind of listening to this song last night and I remembered that I have written a fic that has this song. The fic was written on May 15, 2009. Yeah, 2 years ago. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_

'_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

'_Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Sigh._

A man with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes sighed as he sprawled on his king-sized bed. He gritted his teeth as he turned off his iPod. He had enough of that song. Why does he have it in his player anyway? It really annoyed the hell out of him. _Oh? 'Cause you can relate to it? _His mind taunted.

"Shut up!" He snapped at himself. He's getting crazy. He thought as he buried his face on the pillow. He then scowled when he realized that it's _her _pillow. He irritably tossed it away and got another one.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She's finally met a man who's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

'_Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even_

He groaned. He could still hear that song in his head. Stupid LSS**[1]**. _Get a hold of yourself, Athrun. She's not the only woman in the world. _A voice in his mind scolded.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_You idiot! She's the only woman he loves. Is it that hard to understand? _Another voice chimed in.

Athrun irritably messed his hair. This isn't good. He's hearing voices in his head. "I'm getting crazy." He mused loudly. It's good to think and contemplate often but hearing voices isn't really healthy. Albeit he's brokenhearted, it doesn't seem to be a good idea to talk to your head. "She's not coming back, Athrun, okay? She preferred that Ahmed over you. You can't do anything about it." He told himself then he groaned again. Okay, he's getting crazy.

The she that he's referring to is his ex-fiancee, Cagalli. She's the twin sister of Athrun's bestfriend, Kira. They were supposed to get married a month from now but it wouldn't happen anymore for she broke up with him and went with her friend, Ahmed. _Friend huh. _He mused sarcastically, ignoring the stabs of pain in his heart.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

'_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

'_Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even_

* * *

><p><em><span>What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?<span>_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_One still in love while the other one's leaving_

'_Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even_

A blonde woman with amber eyes sighed as she listens to the song in her iPod. She's now in a restaurant waiting for somebody. The song Breakeven by The Script is currently playing. It's the only song she's playing on repeat for a while now. She sighed again.

She flipped her phone open and stared at the picture of a man. He's looking the camera and smiling at it so she felt that he's smiling at her. _Athrun. _She silently murmured his name as she ran a finger on his face.

It had been a week since she left him. They were supposed to be married but she backed off. She told him that she wouldn't commit herself to someone who couldn't set his priorities straight. The guy is so workaholic that he often forgets about her. It's as if he's married to his work. To make matters worse, he just let her go that easily. No arguments, no words spoken. He just watched her leave.

A single tear made its way on her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. "I love him even if he's such an idiot." She mumbled as she dialed a number.

* * *

><p><em><span>You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain<span>_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_

'_Cause you left me with no love, no love to my name_

The ringing of his phone gave Athrun a start. He reached out for the noisy gadget without even caring to look who the caller is. "Hello?" He greeted, his voice void of any emotion.

"Athrun…" A painfully familiar soft voice spoke on the opposite line which made Athrun froze. He looked at the screen and realized that it's Cagalli.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice colder than before. How could she call him like this? Can't she feel his pain?

It took her a full minute to answer that Athrun thought she'd hung up already. "Err… My flight's tonight. I… I just want to say… goodbye." She said quietly.

Athrun got surprised. A thousand, no, billions of daggers pierced his now tattered heart and tore it into little shreds. She's leaving? He took a deep breath to steady himself. When he spoke again, the pain that he's feeling is already well hidden. "Okay. Goodbye. I wish you all the luck." _I love you. _He then turned off the phone without letting her answer then he threw the poor gadget into the wall. It exploded into small pieces. "Shit…"

* * *

><p>Cagalli was stunned when Athrun suddenly turned off the phone. <em>Athrun… I love you…<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

"We'll be late for our flight. Let's go?" Ahmed's voice pulled Cagalli from her thoughts. He frowned worriedly when he noticed her silent atmosphere. Usually, Cagalli is so bubbly. "Cags, are you alright?"

The blonde woman looked at Ahmed and forced herself to smile. "Y-Yes. I'm just tired." She lied.

Ahmed relaxed. "Then let's go. You can rest on the plane." He said. She nodded then both of them went to the airport.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it, move!" Athrun shouted as he waits for the traffic to ease. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel when the cars only moved a bit.<p>

He's now heading to the airport. After the call from Cagalli, he realized that he couldn't really live without her. He couldn't bear to see her in another man's arms. All the work he's doing would just be in vain if she's not there. All he did, he offered it to her. So he's here now, heading to the airport to stop her from leaving. From completely walking out of his life.

But seems like Fate's playing its cruel game again. This time, it decided to victimize him. Ten minutes had already passed and his car only moved a little. The traffic is usually heavy but it's heavier now because of the car accident ahead. Athrun know that he wouldn't catch Cagalli if it goes on like this so he got out of his car and ran all the way to the airport as fast as he could. _I'm coming. Please, wait for me, princess._

* * *

><p>Cagalli looked around as she and Ahmed are going inside the plane terminal. She sighed for the nth time that night. <em>He's not coming. Don't fool yourself, Cagalli. This isn't some sappy dramas you watch on TV. <em>She scolded herself.

Actually, she called Athrun with the subconscious hope that he'll come after her and take her back. She laughed at herself. She left him but she wants to be with him again? When did she become crazy?

"Come." Ahmed said as he offered his hand to her. She looked at him. He smiled.

_Goodbye, my prince. _She mused sadly as she accepted Ahmed's hand. Then the two of them went to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Athrun was breathless when he reached the airport. He instantly went to the receptionist. "Miss, is the flight for London still here?" He asked.<p>

The woman checked the computer. "It's still here, sir. It'll leave 5 minutes from now. Are you a passenger? I'll let them wait for a while."

The blue-haired man shook his head. "No. I just have to talk to one of the passengers on that flight. Can I go there even for just a while?" He asked though he knows what the woman's answer would be.

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir. Only passengers are allowed there."

Athrun sighed. "Okay, thanks." He said. He glanced at his watch. 4 minutes from now, the plane would leave. She would be gone from him forever. Of course, he can follow her to London. He could take the next flight even. But it wouldn't be the same. He'll lose her once he let her go now.

He glanced at the entrance to the plane terminal. There's only one guard and he's busy watching the luggages. An idea hit him and he walked towards the entrance casually. No way is he going to give up now.

"Ticket, sir." The guard said when he got near.

"Oh, wait." Athrun said as he fumbled in his jacket pockets. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed behind the guard. When the man took his eyes of him, he made a dash inside**[2]**.

"Hey! Come back here!" The guard shouted as he and other 3 guards chased the blue-haired man.

Athrun checked his watch again. 2 minutes. He's nearing another entrance again with a guard that's obviously waiting for him. He must've been informed by the others. The door was blocked by a table. "Get out of my way!" He growled as he skillfully dodged the guard who tried to grab him. The guard got hold of his jacket but he shrugged it off him thus leaving him with his black shirt. Without stopping, he jumped over the table and ran towards outside, where the plane is.

1 minute. But before he could even get out of the plane terminal, he saw, from the glass window, the plane take off. He felt his whole world crashing down around him as he stood there, just staring at the plane going away. Of Cagalli going away. _Damn you, Athrun Zala._

"Sir," He didn't even feel it when the guards reached him and held his arms. "You have to leave. Only passengers are allowed here."

He didn't react as they led him out. He didn't mind the people watching them. He didn't mind if they don't return his favorite jacket. He didn't mind if they ban him on the airport. It's far too late to mind anything now. He doesn't give a damn. He just want Cagalli back.

"Sir, your jacket." One guard handed him his jacket. He got it and pulled it back on without any word. He's really an idiot.

"Athrun?"

And he could hear Cagalli's voice calling his name. Now his mind's making fun of him. He really needed a mental checkup.

"Athrun?"

There it is again. That voice he love the most. Well, if he's getting crazy just because he's hearing her voice, then so be it. He'd have himself checked in a mental facility.

"ATHRUN ZALA!"

That made him and the people near him jump in surprise. He finally looked up and blinked several times when he saw Cagalli standing a few feet from him. So, he wasn't hallucinating after all?

"C-Cagalli? Why are you here?" He cursed himself instantly after it came out of his mouth. It's probably the stupidest thing he's ever said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I should be the one asking you that." She said. "Why are you here?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he approached her and in one swift motion, he had pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't give a damn if every eye is on them now. He's too happy to care for that. "God, I thought I lost you forever." He murmured as he buried his face on her soft blonde hair. "Cagalli, I missed you."

The blonde woman blushed then her arms went around him, hugging him tight, too. "I missed you, too, Athrun." She replied. "But can we get out of here? Everyone's practically staring at us."

Athrun chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "As you wish, my princess." The two of them then left the airport.

"What were you doing there?" She asked again the moment they got out of the airport. The two of them are just walking now for Athrun had left his car at the middle of the road somewhere.

They passed by a park and Athrun pulled Cagalli there. He wanted to sit down. After all the stunts he pulled at the airport, he suddenly felt tired. "Isn't it obvious? I came for you. To stop you from leaving." He said when they were seated at a bench under a Sakura tree. They're the only ones in the park right now for it's already dark.

Cagalli looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I know I hurted you, Athrun. I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

Athrun shook his head. "I should be the one saying sorry. I know you left because I didn't have enough time for you. I spent all my time on work that I forgot about you. About us. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you realized that." Cagalli said. "But still, I'm sorry. I even had Ahmed involved."

Athrun leaned back on the bench then he pulled her to lean on him. Ah, how much he miss this one. "What happened a while ago by the way? I thought you're going with him?"

Cagalli heaved a deep breath. She then started telling him what happened earlier.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Come." Ahmed said as he offered his hand to her. She looked at him, he smiled. She accepted his hand.**_

_**They were already at the entrance towards the plane terminal when she suddenly let go of Ahmed's hand. He turned to look at her. "Cagalli?"**_

_**She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ahmed. Your offer is really tempting but…" She looked down. "…I don't have the heart to leave."**_

_**Ahmed stared at her for a while then he smiled. "I always knew you'd never leave Athrun. You really love him, don't you?"**_

_**She nodded. "He's my life, Ahmed. I couldn't live without him. I'm sorry if I bothered you."**_

_**Ahmed shook his head. "Nah, don't mind it. Goodluck to the both of you then. I better go. My plane's waiting." He said then he kissed the top of her head.**_

_**She smiled. "Sankyuu, Ahmed." Ahmed smiled back at her then he left.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Ah." Athrun mumbled thoughtfully. He the realized something. "Wait, what offer are you saying?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Well, he have an art gallery in London and he said that he'll hire me as an art agent plus he'll let me train under the guidance of a master." She explained. She's a painter, by the way.

Athrun frowned. So Ahmed only wanted to help Cagalli. He turned to her. "Why didn't you go? You should've grabbed that opportunity to improve your talent."

The blonde woman smiled as she shook her head. "One important aspect an artist must have in order to make a good craft is passion. They must give their heart in their crafts in order to make it beautiful. How can I ever do that if I left my heart with you?" She asked with a blush on her beautiful face.

Athrun smiled. "Then I'm apologizing. I won't give it back to you." He dipped his head to hers and kissed her softly. "I love you, Cagalli. I promise you that from now on, you will be my number one priority and nothing or no one else."

Cagalli smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better not break that promise or I'll kick your ass." She threatened. He chuckled. "I love you, too, Athrun." With that, she pulled him back to her and their lips met again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song title: Breakeven by The Script<strong>

**[1] LSS = Last Song Syndrome. A kind of syndrome where in a song you've just heard always plays in your head again and again and again until you get tired of it.**

**[2] The scene where Athrun got passed the guard so he could get to Cagalli before she could leave was inspired by the movie **_**Love Actually. **_**One of the characters, a kid that I forgot the name, did that so he could talk to his crush before she would leave.**

**`KOICHII**

**(~*3*)~  
><strong>


End file.
